Feminim?
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Ia hanya seorang gadis berusia lima tahun yang masih cadel. Tentunya hal-hal bersifat wanita tak berpengaruh baginya. Tapi ia mulai menyadari sesuatu tentang kefeminiman dan keanggunan seorang gadis. Apa itu hal yang penting? Apa menjadi seorang gadis yang tomboy itu buruk?/"Memang kalau cewek duduknya bagaimana?"/"KAU PAKAI ROK!"/"Aku... suka Karin."/CHIBI CHARA, mind to RnR?


**Feminim?**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge-Donbo**

**Fic ©Haruka Hitomi**

**Warning: mungkin—typo, mungkin—OOC, AU, Fluff**

**P.s: CHIBI CHARACTER**

* * *

.

Gadis kecil dengan surai _brunette _diikat _twin ponytail_ itu merenung di salah satu sudut di serambi rumahnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata seorang anak—teman sekelasnya di Tk—yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, '_Kenapa kau tidak bisa feminim sedikit saja Karin-_chan?'

Ia memandang bola sepak berwarna biru yang ada di pangkuannya. _Feminim itu... apa sih?_ pikirnya. Oh, apakah itu nama sebuah bola baru? _Mungkin tidak, _pikirnya. Miyon Yii tidak mengucapkan dengan lafal seakan itu sebuah bola atau benda lainnya. _Makanan juga tidak,_ batinnya lagi. Kata 'feminim' rupanya agak sulit untuk dipahami oleh otak dengan usia lima tahunnya.

"Karin!" sebuah suara di ambang pintu membuatnya mendongak dari posisinya yang semula melipat tangan di dada dengan kaki terlipat tak rapi dan kepala menunduk—berpikir keras. "Ada apa _baa-chan?"_ tanyanya dengan lafal yang lucu.

"Boleh _baa-chan _minta tolong padamu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu lembut. Karin mengangguk. "Tolong antarkan ini ke rumah sebelah ya!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak _bento _warna hijau.

Gadis kecil itu menautkan alisnya lalu bertanya dengan lafal huruf 'r' yang masih belum bisa ia ucapkan dengan sempurna, "Ke lumah Kazune-_kun _dan Kazusa-_chan?" _bibinya mengangguk sebelum Karin kembali bertanya, "Apa ini _obaa-chan?"_

"Kue beras. Aku baru membuatnya. Bagianmu hampir jadi, kutambahkan sesuatu yang spesial lho. Tolong antarkan ke rumah keluarga Kujyo sementara aku akan mengurus kue berasmu. Oke?"

Manik gioknya berbinar cerah. Bagus juga makanan itu di makan di siang hari ditengah musim semi ini, itu menurutnya. Karin cepat-cepat mengangguk lalu gadis kecil itu meraih bolanya—dengan tangan satunya menenteng kotak _bento _itu—dan berlari keluar pagar dengan kaus oblong birunya yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana setengah pahanya yang berwarna merah berkibar diterpa angin musim semi—tak lupa dengan sepatu kets nya yang masih melekat. Untuk ini, ini sudah biasa. Penampilannya memang selalu mirip anak lelaki.

Sang bibi yang memandangnya dari teras menghela nafas._ Kapan dia akan belajar untuk lebih feminim?_

.

.

"Q-_chan, _tolong bawakan ini ke dapur," anak lelaki bersurai pirang dengan tampang sedikit angkuh itu menyerahkan kotak _bento _hijau berisi kue beras yang baru di terimanya pada seorang lelaki yang umurnya terlihat seperti sudah lebih dari setengah abad.

"_Wakatta, _Kazune-_sama."_—yang sepertinya seorang pelayan di rumah Kujyo yang besar dan mewah itu.

Kazune—anak lelaki tadi—mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah sofa dimana Karin sudah duduk disana dengan satu kaki terangkat diatas sofa. Kazune duduk di sebelahnya dan mengernyit melihat posisi itu—bukan posisi yang pantas untuk seorang perempuan menurutnya—entah darimana dia tahu, usianya juga baru lima tahun; insting mungkin.

"Karin, bisakah tidak duduk seperti itu?" tanyanya kurang nyaman. Karin menoleh lalu menatapnya bingung. "Memang kenapa Kazune-_kun?_ Di lumah,_ baa-chan _tak pelnah menegulku."

Kazune mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi bagiku, kau terlihat seperti seorang lelaki bila melakukan itu."

"Memang kalau cewek duduknya bagaimana?"

Kazune terlihat berpikir. Lelaki kecil itu menautkan alisnya—terlihat berpikir dengan jelas. Benar juga, ia juga bingung. Memang cara duduk lelaki dan perempuan itu bedanya dimana? Memang kalau cewek duduk dengan posisi macam Karin tadi salah ya?—atau itu hanya pemikirannya saja? Entahlah, ia tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana tata cara seorang gadis duduk dengan benar diatas sofa—tapi menurutnya, setidaknya satu kaki Karin yang ada diatas sofa itu diturunkan.

"Entah," sahutnya kemudian. Karin mencibir, "Kau juga tidak tahu kan. Lebih baik nanti kita tanya _kaa-chan _mu saja Kazune-_kun!"_ dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Kazune.

"Kau bawa bola kesini?" tanya Kazune lagi beberapa detik setelahnya.

Karin mengangguk semangat, "Aku ingin mengajak Kazune-_kun _main bola di lual—yah, kalau tidak kebelatan sih... mau tidak?"

Kazune terlihat menimbang sebelum lima detik kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

.

.

Karin menendang bola biru itu sekali lagi dengan cukup keras. Tapi dia merengut ketika Kazune dapat menangkap bolanya dengan begitu mudah.

"Kemampuanmu masih rendah," ejek pria kecil itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Karin menggembungkan pipinya, "Bial saja. Memang kenapa? Eh, asal kau tahu, tadi di sekolah, aku mengalahkan Yuuki lho!" ceritanya sambil meraih bola yang tadi digulirkan Kazune padanya. Kazune mendengus geli mendengarnya—tak percaya. "Eeeh! Jangan teltawa! Memang benal kok! Salah Kazune-_kun _sendili tadi tidak masuk sekolah!"

"Aku kan mengantar _kaa-chan, tou-chan_ dan Kazusake bandara!" Kazune berusaha membela dirinya sendiri lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi berbaring diatas bukit dengan rumput hijau segar—khas musim semi—itu. Ia kembali ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia hampir menangis karena ibu, ayah dan adiknya itu akan tinggal di Inggris untuk sementara waktu untuk masalah pekerjaan—_jangan diceritakan deh, itu aib_, pikirnya. Karin menghampirinya lalu duduk disebelahnya dengan posisi kaki yang menyelonjor bebas namun agak dikangkangkan—benar-benar bukan kebiasaan wanita.

"_Ne, _Kazune-_kun!_ Belat tidak kalau halus belpisah dengan olang tua untuk sementala waktu?" tanya Karin dengan suara cadelnya. Kazune menoleh lalu ikut duduk, "Tidak tuh," ia menggeleng, "Kan ada Q-_chan! _Kalau kau sendiri? Orang tuamu di Oto kan? Kalau kau merindukan mereka, kenapa tidak ikut mereka pindah saja tahun lalu?"

"Tidak mau. Pasti belat lasanya kalau halus belpisah dengan Kazune-_kun!"_ tolak Karin tegas, "Nanti tidak ada yang bisa diajak belmain bola dan belantem lagi!"

"Issh! Kenapa kau benar-benar seperti cowok sih?!"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau itu," Kazune mendorong Karin dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia letakkan di dahi gadis _tomboy _itu, "Serampangan, brutal, berantakan, gak karuan, gak anggun—"

"Telus kenapa memangnya Kazune-bodoh?!" Karin menyingkirkan jari Kazune agak sewot, "Aku ya aku!"

"Cih, memang ada cowok yang mau dengan cewek brutal-_tomboy-_jelek-cadel macam dirimu?" agak keterlaluan memang ucapan Kazune Kujyo yang satu ini. Wajah Karin sedikit memerah karena kesal—tapi ia takkan kalah karena ucapan itu. Hati dan jiwanya memang sudah kebal dan sekeras batu pada ejekan-ejekan itu.

"Jangan mengejek kalena mentang-mentang kau tidak cadel!"

Kazune menjulurkan lidah, "Bodo'. Sampai dewasa nanti pun, aku yakin, tak ada yang mau pada cewek _tomboy _macam dirimu. Semua cowok itu mau cewek yang kalem dan feminim—seperti Himeka misalnya! Tidak sepertimu. Aku juga begitu—bweeek!"

Karin mengepalkan tangannya geram. Kalimat terakhir tadi, entah kenapa membuat gadis kecil yang berusia lima tahun ini kesal. Ia tak suka dibandingkan—terutama dengan cewek paling kalem di kelasnya di Tk itu—Himeka—apalagi kalau yang melakukannya Kazune, entah mengapa. Karin menatap sangar lawan bicaranya yang masih setia meledeknya.

"Kalau tak suka aku," Karin berucap sambil bangkit dari posisinya, "Tak usah main denganku lagi! Pelgi sana!"

Gadis kecil itu melemparkan bola birunya pada Kazune dengan cukup keras lalu berlari pulang. Kazune menatapnya bingung. Ia tadi sempat melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Lelaki yang baru duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak itu meraih bola biru milik Karin, "Dia menyuruhku pergi tapi kenapa malah dia yang lari? Bodoh! Lalu kenapa menangis juga?—katanya dia kuat!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu memutuskan untuk juga pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng-geleng dengan helaan nafas berat melihat keponakannya pulang dengan baju kotor penuh tanah dan keringat, berantakan, tanpa bola kesayangannya dan yang paling mengejutkan, menangis.

Ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat gadis kecil yang berkelakuan seperti lelaki itu menangis dan baru pulang sore hari begini—bahkan sampai melupakan kue berasnya. Mau tak mau, ia memutuskan menyusul ke kamar Karin untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa gadis kecil itu menangis—karena sebelumnya kata 'menangis' lumayan tabu baginya. _Kurasa nanti aku harus memberitahu orang tuanya,_ pikirnya sambil menyusuri tangga.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" ia memasuki kamar dengan warna biru itu dan duduk diatas ranjang yang diselimuti seprei berwarna biru-putih dengan gambar bola sepak dimana Karin tengah duduk mendekap bantal diatasnya dan tampangnya yang juga kusut. "Ayolah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada _baa-chan_," tawar bibinya itu. Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantal dan berteriak gemas—kebiasaannya bila kesal dan emosinya tertahan.

"Mungkin _baa-chan _bisa ban—"

"_Baa-chan,_ feminim itu apa sih?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keponakan imutnya itu sudah memotong ucapannya. Karin menatap bibinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tadi Kazune sempat mengucapkan kata 'feminim'—ia yakin, itu artinya penting untuk masalah ini sekarang.

"Yah," bibinya itu mulai berucap sambil menggaruk pipinya, "Feminim itu kebalikan dari _tomboy—_artinya kau bertingkah dengan anggun, penuh gemulai, kalem dan semacamnya yang bersifat benar-benar wanita."

Karin mengerucutkan pipinya kesal. _Jadi itu artinya!_ batinnya mendengus kesal dengan gemas dan nada tidak cadel—maklum saja, ini kata hatinya kan? Dalam hati ia memang berharap tidak cadel. "Aku ini jelek ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat sang bibi kembali bingung lalu tertawa kaku.

"Kenapa bilang begitu?" tanya bibinya lagi.

Karin menceritakan soal kelakuannya setiap hari saat di sekolah—mulai dari mengusili teman-temannya, berbuat nakal, bermain bola disaat jam istirahat maupun pelajaran, bahkan menghajar teman-temannya kalau ada yang berani macam-macam dengan dirinya. Juga kejadian tadi sore disaat Kazune membandingkannya dengan Himeka. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal sekali!

Bibinya mendecak kesal setelah gadis kecil itu selesai akan cerita kelakuannya. _Astaga..._ batinnya. "_Baa-chan _jangan bilang-bilang _kaa-chan _ya kalau aku pelnah menghajal temanku..." bisik Karin lagi.

"Baiklah, asal dengan satu hal. Katakan pada _baa-chan, _maukah kau merubah tingkahmu yang sama sekali tak seperti cewek itu?"

Karin menautkan alis, "Altinya aku halus bagaimana?"

"Yah, bertingkah layaknya perempuan."

Bayangan rok dan _make-up _norak yang nantinya akan ia pakai layaknya seorang wanita ditambah ucapan-ucapan penggoda genit itu membuatnya bergidik geli. Imajinasinya memang menyeramkan, "Tidak mau! Menjijikkan!" dan ia menjawab terlalu cepat.

"Yah, kok begitu?" bibinya mengeluh seakan menyesali sikap keponakannya itu, "Coba saja dulu, sehariii... saja! Lalu kau nilai dirimu sendiri dan lihat tanggapan Kazune-_kun!"_

Karin kembali berpikir. Mungkin benar kata bibinya. _Akan menyenangkan jika bisa membalik ejekan Kazune, _pikirnya. Ia menelan ludah, "Baiklah! Aku mau mencobanya."

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis kecil dengan surai _brunette _diikat _ponytail _menyamping dengan _dress _putih berenda sepajang lututnya—ditambah kaus kaki putih panjang manis dan sepatu menyerupai _pantoefel_ yang dikenakannya. Tas ransel cokelat karamel yang ada di punggungnya tak ayal membuatnya lebih manis. Wajahnya yang memerah—karena kesal atas penampilan ini—juga menambah nilai. Belum lagi rautnya yang sudah manis dengan manik giok menawan itu.

"Karin-_chan _manis sekaliiii~~!" puji beberapa guru wanita Tk nya yang tadi berdiri di pintu gerbang—menyambut murid-murid—dan hanya ditanggapi Karin dengan senyum tak ikhlas. Bahkan beberapa murid lelaki memerah dan bahkan ada yang mimisan melihat gadis kecil itu—sadarlah wahai kalian bocah-bocah, umur kalian baru mencapai tahun kelima dalam jalan kehidupan.

"Waaah, ini benar Karin-_chan?!"_ seruan kagum Miyon menyambutnya begitu Karin menaruh tasnya di loker di dalam kelasnya—kelas anak ayam—nama yang aneh memang, tapi ya begitulah!

"Ini aku Miyon-_chan,_" ucap Karin sambil duduk diatas karpet berbulu lembut berwarna oranye di ruangan besar itu. Miyon duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis kecil yang sejak seminggu lalu tak lagi cadel itu menelisik penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Manis lho," puji gadis kecil keturunan Korea-Jepang itu.

Sebelum sempat melayangkan ucapan selanjutnya seseorang menoel bahu Karin dari belakang sehingga ia menoleh dan sedikit cemberut melihat sosok Himeka—gadis kecil dengan rambut _indigo _panjang yang indah dan maniknya yang seperti warna madu.

"Ka-Kalin-_chan _telihat manis sekali pagi ini..." pujinya dengan raut takut-takut. Maklum saja, tiga minggu lalu, Karin pernah menghajar salah seorang teman lelakinya yang sudah dengan lancangnya mengintip celana dalam setiap gadis di kelas itu di depan Himeka yang sejak awal memang mempunyai hati yang sensitif—maklum saja ia sedikit takut dengan Karin setelah insiden itu.

"_Aligato..."_ ucap Karin sedikit tak ikhlas dengan logat cadelnya—masih kesal karena kemarin Kazune membandingkannya dengan anak ini. Himeka melangkah keatas karpet biru itu dan duduk di sisi kanan Karin dengan gaya anggunnya—yang mungkin sudah merupakan didikan wajib dalam keluarganya untuk selalu menunjukkan sisi keanggunan dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Ketiganya menoleh cepat ketika mendengar pintu kelas mereka bergeser—ada orang lain yang akan masuk. Dalam kelas baru ada mereka bertiga—teman-teman mereka yang lain masih bermain di halaman.

"_Ohayo_ Kazune~!" sapa Miyon hangat sambil melambai. Kazune hanya menggumam singkat lalu menuju loker dan menaruh tasnya. Karin, begitu Kazune masuk langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan hati dongkol atas kejadian kemarin sore.

Kazune duduk di seberang ketiganya sementara Karin membuang mukanya. Tampaknya lelaki itu belum menyadari penampilan barunya hari ini. Karin mendecih kesal ketika melihat Kazune melempar senyuman tipis pada Himeka._ Apa-apaan senyumnya pada Himeka itu?! _pikirnya kesal—cemburu? Oh ayolah Karin, usiamu baru lima tahun!

"Kenapa kau menghadap sana eh?" terdengar suara Kazune yang berbicara padanya, "Dan kenapa gaya dudukmu seperti itu?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk Karin yang untuk pertama kalinya duduk bersimpuh—bukan menyila atau menyelonjorkan kakinya seenak jidat. "Dan kenapa kau pakai—KAU PAKAI ROK?!"

Miyon menjitak Kazune yang baru saja syok melihat Karin mengenakan rok—seakan itu langka sekali. Tapi memang benar. Selama lima tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, ini kali pertama Karin mengenakan sebuah rok. Himeka terkekeh pelan melihat keterkejutan Kazune sementara Miyon mengomel kesal karena Kazune—katanya—hampir menghancurkan gendang telinganya.

"Kau mimpi apa semalam Karin?! Terlihat aneh tahu!" tanya Kazune lagi dengan volume yang dikecilkan dan ia mendapat sikutan kejam dari Miyon karena ucapannya cukup keterlaluan.

Karin hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia bersiap akan melancarkan protes atau umpatan kesal ketika Himeka menyelanya lebih dulu, "Kalin-_chan _manis kok!" belanya, "Kazune-_chan, _tak boleh bilang begitu pada seorang gadis yang sudah susah payah beldandan!" ucapnya kesal—sama seperti Karin, ia juga masih cadel. Semua melongo. Tak menyangka Himeka yang kalem akan mampu berseru sebegitu kesalnya.

Karin terpaku menatap Himeka. Gadis kecil itu perlahan tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Nanti sole ikut main ke bukit belakang sekolah yuk!" ajaknya ceria. Himeka mengangguk malu-malu sambil membalas uluran tangan Karin yang sepertinya adalah ajakan pertemanan—pasalnya, sudah lama ia ingin berteman dengan Karin namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendekat pada gadis kecil—brutal—itu.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika seorang guru wanita dengan wajah beraut lembut memasuki ruangan dan memulai pelajaran yaitu menulis huruf _hiragana _mulai dari _sa._ Kazune yang duduk di sebelah Karin sama sekali belum memulai tulisannya dan ia malah memandang Karin yang menulis dengan cukup kepayahan karena posisi duduknya yang tidak biasa untuk disejajarkan dengan meja bulat besar berkaki pendek itu. Biasanya gadis itu duduk menyila atau jongkok—atau bahkan berdiri sambil menulis. Tapi kini ia malah duduk bersimpuh.

"Kalau kesusahan kau duduk seperti biasanya saja!" bisik Kazune—tak mau guru mereka mendengarnya.

Karin menoleh kesal, "Apa pedulimu Kazune-_kun no shota!" _ejek Karin kejam sehingga memunculkan perempatan di dahi Kazune. "Aku kan hanya memberi saran!" lelaki kecil itu membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak minta salan dalimu!"

"Cadel!"

"_Shota!"_

"Bodoh!"

"Kepala kuning!"

"Cewek jelek!"

SRET. Tulisan tangan Karin terhenti. Ia terpaku di tempatnya—entah kenapa kata 'jelek' itu kini terdengar begitu tabu di telinganya—sejak ia mendengar Kazune membandingkannya kemarin sore.

"Kau jelek! Sama sekali tidak cocok pakai rok itu!" tandas Kazune lagi kejam. Ah, dasar anak kecil—omongan mereka memang tak pernah dikira-kira. Tapi Kazune cukup terkejut ketika Karin menoleh padanya dengan wajah merah dan air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri dan hal itu membuat mejanya tergeser sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan keras dan membuat satu kelas menoleh padanya. Sang guru wanita—berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan bersurai gelap menawan yang dikepang menyamping duduk bersimpuh di depan mejanya, "Karin-_chan? _Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan guru, manik giok gadis kecil itu malah menatap Kazune dengan tatapan marahnya, "Aku benal-benal benci padamu Kujyo Kazune-_kun!"_ lalu berlari keluar kelas diiringi seruan bingung gurunya. Begitu Karin berlari keluar lorong, guru itu berbalik menatap Kazune yang masih terbengong atas kejadian barusan, "Nah, Kazu-_kun, _silahkan ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Karin-_chan _menangis lho..."

.

.

.

Kejadian yang sama dua kali berturut-turut. Gadis kecil _tomboy _itu pulang dengan wajah memerah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya, jangan lupakan dia yang juga menangis sesegukan—bahkan sekarang sampai meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah dan menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya—dengan kata lain, mengunci diri lantaran ngambek; entah karena apa pula. Bahkan _dress _yang tadi ia kenakan sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tapi bibinya yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu—berusaha membujuk keponakannya itu—tahu satu hal.

"Kazune-_kun no bakaaa!"_

Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak sulung keluarga Kujyo itu—lagi.

.

Baiklah, harus dia akui, jauh dalam lubuk hati, lelaki berusia lima tahun itu merasa menyesal—ditambah dengan omelan gurunya tadi di kelas karena membuat seorang gadis menangis dan omelan-omelan kejam dari Miyon—bahkan Himeka turut andil—itu semakin membuatnya semakin menyesal saja membuat Hanazono Karin, anak gadis paling brutal di sekolah menangis. Tapi dia tak habis pikir. Cewek brutal macam Karin—yang menurutnya hatinya pasti sudah sekeras baja dan sekuat batu bisa juga menangis. Mungkin ia mulai paham sisi lemah yang dimiliki semua wanita.

"Aku kan hanya menyatakan fakta. Memang itu sa—_ittai!_ Yii! Berhentilah mencubitku!" seru Kazune kesal sambil mengelus lengannya. Saat ini dia, Himeka dan Miyon tengah berjalan bersama ke rumah Karin dengan satu tujuan—minta maaf atas tingkah Kazune. Anak itu otaknya saja yang pintar—namun cara dia melontarkan ketidak setujuannya nol besar.

"Kazune-_chan _benal-benal tidak menghalgai pelasaan seolang gadis..." ucapan lirih nan cadel Himeka membuat Kazune kembali merengut.

"Setidaknya aku mau minta maaf kok!" bela Kazune pada dirinya sendiri. Anak lelaki itu memang tak pernah mau disalahkan—kecuali kalau ia sadar bahwa dia memang benar-benar salah.

"Apa menurut kalian kita harus membeli hadiah untuk Karin-_chan?"_ tanya Miyon selanjutnya, "Tapi aku hanya punya 20 yen."—nyengir. Anak kecil memang tak boleh pegang uang banyak-banyak.

"Aku tidak bawa uang sama sekali..." timpal Himeka dengan nada sedih—ingin sekali rasanya dia melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk teman barunya itu. Setidaknya sesuatu yang mampu membuat Karin percaya gadis kecil dengan manik _hazel _itu benar-benar ingin bersahabat dengannya.

"Pakai uangku saja!" seru Kazune selanjutnya. Miyon mencondongkan kepalanya, "Uangmu berapa?"

"Cuma 50 yen,"—dengan muka datar, "Tapi kalau digabungkan dengan uang Yii, bisa jadi 70 yen dan itu cukup untuk beli satu _cup _es krim coklat!"—dan itu benar-benar pemikiran anak usia lima tahun.

"Yosh~!" Himeka berseru dengan suara kecilnya, "Kita halus membuat Kalin-_chan _telsenyum lagi!"

.

.

Begitu bibinya berkata '_Ada Miyon-chan dan temannya nih! Kau mau keluar atau tidak?'_ gadis kecil itu memang berniat keluar—tapi, entah kenapa suasana hatinya masih buruk sehingga dia memutuskan untuk hanya menjulurkan kepalanya keluar pintu dan badannya saja yang bersembunyi.

Miyon dan Himeka yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar bercat putih itu terkejut kala melihat Karin yang hanya mengintip dari balik pintu dengan wajah merah penuh air mata dan mata benkak dan sembap—terlalu banyak menangis.

"Ka-Karin-_chan..."_

"Mi-Miyon, Himeka-_chan, _ka—" manik giok Karin membola melihat sosok lain di belakang Miyon sehingga ia kembali membanting pintu kamarnya dan bersembunyi di balik pintu, "Kenapa kau disini Kazune_-baka?!"_ teriaknya sewot.

Kazune menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Karin pasti membencinya setelah insiden tadi. Seumur mereka bertetangga dan berteman sejak kecil, ia yakin. Ini mungkin adalah pertengkaran terberatnya dengan Karin—hanya gara-gara masalah rok dan kefeminiman seorang wanita.

"Aku bawa es krim cokelat," ucapan datar Kazune membuat lirikan aneh tertuju padanya dari Himeka dan Miyon—bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa memancing Karin keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum sempat protes, perlahan, pintu kamar Karin berderit pelan—terbuka dari dalam oleh pemiliknya yang kembali mengintip dengan mata sembap lalu berucap lirih yang membuat semua orang berpikir betapa konyolnya gadis kecil yang selalu berkelakuan seperti lelaki itu, "Aku mau..."

.

.

Keempat anak itu duduk berjejer di atas bukit belakang sekolah—tempat yang dijanjikan Karin tadi pada Himeka—Miyon duduk dengan lutut terlipat sambil bersenandung, Himeka duduk bersimpuh dengan jari telunjuk kirinya membelai-belai bunga _dandelion_ di sampingnya, Kazune duduk dengan posisi khas cowok-cowok seperti biasanya dan Karin duduk dengan kaki menyelonjor, bersandar pada pohon pinus dibelangkannya dengan es krim cokelat yang sudah ia makan setengah di tangannya.

"_Ano... aligato, minna..."_ gumaman kecil Karin disambut tawa kecil Miyon. Gadis kecil bersurai _tosca _itu menapuk bahu Karin dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, Karin-_chan?"_ ucapnya yang lebih terdengar dengan nada seorang kakak yang berbicara pada adiknya.

"Kazune-_chan, _kau tak mau minta maaf juga?" tanya Himeka sambil menatap Kazune dan memiringkan kepalanya jenaka. Wajahnya menunjukkan permohonan yang amat sangat. Kazune menghela nafas. Ia tahu, ucapannya tadi pagi itu salah sekali.

Bocah pirang itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke hadapan Karin dan gadis kecil itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut, "Er... maaf, Karin." Mulanya ia kira gadis tomboi di depannya akan kembali ngamuk seperti biasanya, tapi Karin malah memberanikan diri menghadapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi..." semuanya memperhatikan Karin saat gadis kecil kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku memang tak pelnah mau pakai lok, apa itu buluk? Aku tak bisa menjadi sepelti Miyon-_chan _dan Himeka-_chan. _Apa itu hal yang buluk?"

Himeka menggeleng pelan, "_Iie, _aku yakin, setiap olang punya sifat sendili-sendili. Malah, kadang aku ingin menjadi sepelti Kalin-_chan _yang kuat dan belani. Itu kelen sekali!" serunya dengan senyum manisnya yang lebar dan nada cadelnya yang imut. "Seperti Miyon-_chan _yang dewasa dan baik, seperti Kazune-_chan _yang kelen dan belani, dan juga seperti Kalin-_chan _yang kuat dan cantik—walau kau tak bisa menjadi sedikit lebih feminim."

"Tapi... menurutku, mau tampil seperti apapun Karin tetap manis kok. Aku... suka Karin."

Semua terdiam dengan wajah yang menatap aneh pada Kazune. Lelaki kecil itu juga hanya terdiam dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia menutup mulutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa begitu ceroboh melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Pastilah setelah ini ia menjadi sasaran dari ejekan-ejekan Miyon dan Himeka.

Himeka ikut merona lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan Miyon tertawa-tawa dengan wajah memerah juga. Karin hanya melongo menatap keduanya lalu beralih menatap Kazune. Dan yang membuat tiga orang disana terkejut adalah saat Karin tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil dan ia langsung merangkul Kazune, "_Aligato ne, _Kazune-_kun! _Aku juga suka padamu. Nah, ayo main bola!_"_

Dan Kazune pun juga tahu kalau gadis kecil itu adalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar polos.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Author note:

New fiction from Haruka Hitomi. Kasih pendapat readers di kolom review ne? Maaf ya, fic lain belum dilanjutin. WB akut saya dan saat tengah 'merenung' dan 'bersemedi', malah dapet ide abal macem gini. Tapi fic2 multichapter tetep lanjut kok! Hanya belum saatnya #ditabok

Nah, no more bacot. Maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini. Mind to review?

.

.

Boyolali, 24 September 2013

.

Sincerely,

Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
